Difference
by ZuxiaSomething
Summary: Separated for ten years for a reason...one got promoted as a teacher in a school, one who made the promise, one who was the oldest among them, one too damn smart...all in the Grand Line town. What's going to happen?


**Sorry about deleting the original**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh and I twisted their ages ALITTLE bit. Okay, maybe not little. You'll see in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Ten years ago…<em>

"_Luffy! Ace!" a twelve year old Nami ran out of the house followed by the fourteen year old Nojiko. The said brothers turned away from a big moving truck. _

"_Ah!" Luffy grinned and waved a hand. "Nami! Nojiko!"_

_When the two girls reached them, Nami immediately asked "What's happening?"_

_Ace stuffed his hands into his pockets with a calm look. "We're moving."_

_Nojiko's eyes widened slightly. "Moving…?"_

"_Yep!" Luffy said with a small snicker. Nami punched him in the head. _

"_OW! What was that for?" Luffy said, pouting while rubbing the bump on his head._

"_You idiot! You should have…told me sooner…"_

_Luffy raised an eyebrow and looked up. His eyes widened slightly. "Eh? Why are you crying?"_

"_Didn't I tell you to call me sister…? I'm older than you…" Nami wiped the tears angrily. "If I knew this would be the last day we'll see each other…"_

_Luffy frowned. "What are you talking about? We're moving to Grand Line Town."_

_Nami punched him again. "That's nine hours away from here!"_

_Luffy rubbed his head. "We'll meet again! Even if we're apart for ten years, we'll definitely meet again!"_

_Nami sniffed. "I don't trust you…"_

_Luffy frowned more and lifted up a hand and waved it around Nami as if he was trying to reach something. Nami frowned. "What are you doing…?"_

"_I'm trying to pat your head! You do that to me when I'm sad." Luffy got onto his toes and managed to pat her head. "I promise Nami! We will definitely meet again!"_

_Nami stopped crying when she heard those words. "…really?"_

_Luffy lowered his hand and smiled brightly. "Yep!"_

_Nami stared at him before smiling. "Then…if you don't keep your promise, you're going to be indebt of one million beli!"_

_Luffy snickered and Nami smiled. Nojiko giggled and Ace sighed. Nojiko turned to Ace. "Be sure to keep your brother out of trouble, Portgas."_

_Ace let out a short chuckle. "And be sure not to cry to much, ribbon girl."_

"_It's big sis to you." Nojiko reminded him. _

"_Boys! We need to go now!" Makino called over at the car. _

"_Oi Luffy, we need to go now." Ace said. Luffy nodded and turned to Nami once more. He then gave her a big smile. "See ya Nami!"_

_Nami laughed. "See ya, Luffy!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ten years later…<strong>

"Oi Nami! Did you eat all the mikans?"

"Eh? I thought I left some on the table…maybe!"

"You ate it all again…" a tall and slim woman sighed as she walked out the kitchen towards the living room to see her 'sister'.

A twenty two year old Nami sat on the couch, switching the T.V. channels. "There's nothing to watch today."

The now twenty four year old Nojiko sighed again and sat on the couch beside Nami, watching the screen move to different channels. "Hey, did you get the letter of approval from that school you applied to?"

"I'm getting it today." Nami answered and smiled when she saw her favorite comedy show. Nojiko leaned back against the couch and smirked. "I can't believe you want to be a teacher…"

"And I can't believe you plan to move with me to that town where the school is." Nami said back. Nojiko frowned. "Of course! That town had pretty big rumors."

"Hmm…" Nami doubt it.

The two girls changed a lot through the past ten years.

Nami's hair had now grown long; down to her waist. She was also quite tall. She wore a loose orange sweater and a short blue skirt under it.

Nojiko's hair was still short with a red ribbon tied around it. She wore a black tank top and black shorts.

"I found a small house we could live in." Nojiko said and Nami's eyes widened. 'You searched for houses?"

Nojiko nodded. "It's pretty cheap too…it's a pretty good house. Wonder why they want to sell it."

The two stayed silent before Nojiko spoke up. "Isn't that the town where Luffy and Ace moved to before?"

Nami almost dropped the remote on the floor. "I almost forgot about that."

Nojiko frowned. "It's been…ten years right?"

"Yeah." Nami glared into the screen. "They didn't even contact us or mail us or anything…" she muttered.

"Luffy should be seventeen now right?" Nojiko said, counting. "Ace should be about nineteen now."

Nami nodded. "They were so cute too!" Nami said with a huge smile. "I wanted to hug them all day!"

Nojiko chuckled. "You sound like an aunt or something."

Nami pouted. Well, they can't surpass money and mikans though!"

The other girl sweat dropped.

Suddenly they heard a small rustling outside the living room. Nami immediately jumped up from her seat. "It's the mail."

Nojiko started waving a flag (that seemed to appear out of nowhere) that said 'Go Nami go!'

Nami nodded seriously and started walking towards the front door. When she saw a pile of mail, she bent down and picked up the letters on the floor. "Let's see…the bill, advertisements, coupons…ah!"

Nami picked out a blue envelope with the name 'One Piece Private High' on it. Nojiko appeared behind her and saw the letter. Nami turned to her with a serious look. Nojiko looked with the same look and nodded. Nami nodded back in understanding and looked back at the letter. She slowly opened it and pulled out the letter. She unfolded it and started reading it. Nojiko waited impatiently and stopped when she saw Nami shaking a bit.

"Did you get the job?" Nojiko asked nervously. Nami slowly turned with a huge smile. "Yeah!"

Nojiko grinned. "That's great, Nami!"

Nami grinned but her face changed. "But…"

Nojiko stopped grinning. "What?"

"I have to go to that school on the fifth…"

"…you're kidding me. That's the day after tomorrow!"

Nami laughed nervously.

* * *

><p><em>Ten years back~<em>

"_Hey Ace!" the seven years old Luffy said as he looked out the car window. Ace turned to him. "What?"_

_We'll come back for sure, right?"_

_Ace sighed as he looked out the window also. "Who knows?"_

_Makino, hearing what they said, frowned sadly. "Boys, I have something to tell you."_

_Ace and Luffy looked at her. "What?"_

"_You're not allowed to contact Nami and Nojiko anymore."_

"_WHAT? WHY?" Luffy yelled. _

_Makino bit her lip before opening her mouth again. "Your gramps…he seemed to have found out you guys were living here."_

_Ace's eyes widened in shock. "GRAMPS?"_

_Luffy's eyes also widened. "Then…me and Nami…won't be able to meet?"_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**Seems Makino had a reason to move…and it seems like something will happen.**

**Hope you liked the chapter.**


End file.
